


Royalty and youtubers

by Sherlock_Writer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I'm awful at this, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Prince Phil, YouTube, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Writer/pseuds/Sherlock_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Phil goes missing a few British youtuber get a chance to interview the royal family for the queens 90th birthday. Dan along with Chris and PJ get selected to do the interviews but they never of guessed who they get to interviewed... (sorry i’m bad at this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty and youtubers

Dan looked around the grand tea room of Buckingham palace. He looked over where his two closes friends sat. PJ was wearing a light gray suit and tie with a white shirt. His mob of curls was styled in his normal style.While Chris was wearing a navy blue suit with a gray tie. He his hazel eyes where full of awe as he looked around the room.

Dan couldn’t believe it when he got the email asking to him if he like to interview a member of the royal family. Now he was sat in Buckingham palace with his friend waiting for the royal to arrive. Dan could not help feeling a little sad. He knew Phil would of loved this. 

Dan let out a quite sigh. It hadn’t been the same after Phil left without telling anyone. Dan missed the little annoying things he did like leaving every draw or cupboard door open after getting something out or the way he come home and find Phil had bought a new house plant but what he missed the most was shouting about eating his cereal.

Dan let out a small sigh.

“you ok Dan?” PJ asked a worried look on his face.

“I’m fine” Dan smiled ”I was just thinking” 

“That's dangerous” Chris joked. 

“Shut up” Dan smiled.

“Soo who do you think where interviewing?” PJ asked.

“They said it be one of the princes” Chris said.

Just door opened. they turn to see a young man in his late 20’s walk. His dark black hair was pushed up into quiff. His sea blue eyes scanned the room and locked with Dan’s deep brown eyes.

“Phil?” Dan whispered 

 

(Sorry its short will try to write a longer one next time.)


End file.
